Gog-Clocthoth
Summary Rising from his dark temple from the sunken and dead Atlantis, Gog-Clocthoth is an ancient and monstrous god from the Cursed faction. Gog-Clocthoth was once mates with the horrifying monstrosity Lechim Namod though he seemingly abandoned her causing her to hate him for it. He has multiple cults that he protects with his eldritch power in payment for their worship. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly 7-B Name: Gog-Clocthoth Origin: Pirates Constructible Strategy Game Gender: Male Age: At least 11,010+ (Is stated to have had a temple within Atlantis before it sunk. Atlantis was mentioned by Plato in 360 B.C. and was about 9,000 years before his time. That would be at least 11,010 by the time of the "Golden Age of Piracy" which is when most of Pirates Constructible Strategy Game takes place. His one time mate, Lechim Namod, is stated to have spent "countless centuries" fueling her hate for him) Classification: Old sea god (while Gog-Clocthoth's flavor text hint his god-ship is questionable, the flavor text of the Fallen Angel confirm he is indeed a deity) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Status Effect Inducement (As show with "Gog-Clocthoth Favor". Can bless his cultist with eldritch protection, causing opponents from being able to attack them when within a certain distance), Adhesive Manipulation (with suction cups), Large Size (Type 1; Is comparable to large ships), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with "Ghost Ships"), Curse Manipulation (Curses an area, causing ships within the location to become unsuccessful at any desired action, aside from movement Cursed Zone. Other uses include causing "living death" of the target, and granting control over the cursed), Soul Manipulation (Can seemingly take souls), Telepathy (Can telepathically speak to his follower), Healing or Life Manipulation (Can keep the dying alive), Corruption (Type 3; Can turn targets into demons or eldritch creatures of the deep), limited Teleportation (via Hidden Cove. Can teleport to the nearest island), Blessed (via Favor of the Gods. Said gods instantly negate various negative effects, though it is possible theses "gods" include himself. These effects include: removing curses, calming weather, banishing summons, etc), Minor Existence Erasure (via Sea Monster and False Treasure. Eliminates Unique Treasures when taken, and can instantly remove all of an opponents gold from the game respectively), Weather Manipulation (via Rolling Fog. Can create a moving fog bank), Summoning (via Mermaids. Can summon Mermaids to paralyze opponents), Air Manipulation (via Foul Winds. Creates a zone full of agressive winds, strong enough to move and damage ships), Magic (Can create magical items, and manipulate magical energies), limited Power Mimicry (Can mimic the powers of Cursed crew, the cursed being described to include "undead and fiends of the sea and humans who crave unholy power"), Resistance to Pain (Doesn't respond to pain, and it is unknown if it can feel it) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Is comparable to and can harm ships that have a kinetic energy of 2,370,381,192,777 joules), possibly City level (Comparable to Brachyura, who is stated to have destroyed multiple ancient cities) Speed: Hypersonic (Can keep up with ships with the "Ghost Ship" ability, which can move through an island in a matter of seconds) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can restrain and overpower ships of this weight and other sea creatures of this size, its size should warrant this) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, possibly City Class Durability: Multi-City Block level, possibly City level (Can survive attacks from ships this strong, as well as survive their ramming attacks) Stamina: High (Can move great distances between islands without showing any sign of strain. Can keep up with ghosts and other undead entities) Range: Hundreds of meters (Range is comparable to canon and firearm wielders) Standard Equipment: None *'Can Create/Summon:' Mermaids Intelligence: Above average (Can have human thoughts, understand his cults, and has been in combat with ships and giant sea monsters for thousands of years) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gog-Clocthoth Favor:' Cultists blessed by Gog-Clocthoth are unable to be attacked by opponents within a certain range. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Pirates Constructible Strategy Game Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Cephalopods Category:Monsters Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Board Game Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Weather Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:BFR Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Game Characters